Sweet Nothings
by Coalstar
Summary: Some sweet and cuddly scenes that take place between the party and the afterending, plus maybe some after-after endings in the future. Starting with Jumin but will eventually go through all the routes. Spoilers for all routes and secret endings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there, I am a busy human bean so this may not get updated quickly but any and all feedback is welcome as I am a new writer. Thank you and I hope you like it! The general plan is to write a few chapters for each route starting from the RFA party on day 11. Definite SPOILERS for all endings, so if you haven't played through them, proceed at your own risk!**

If I kept on like this, I would burn holes in my husband-to-be's striped shirt with my stares. How was I supposed to keep my eyes off of him? The party was trailing to its end, and I stood with Jaehee by the long hallway to the valet, shaking hands again with the guests as they left one by one. Jumin was still sequestered away by the oil prince across the ballroom, and I couldn't help but steal glances over at him in his fine suit, a smile etched on my face. Every few moments, he would look across the prince's shoulder and meet my eyes, the faintest of smiles playing across his lips and making a warm shudder tiptoe down my spine.

I was never the type to wear or buy expensive clothing, but I couldn't help feeling a warm glow as I touched the aquamarine fabric that Jumin had chosen just for me. I was a little dazed, still, at the idea that I would be able to spend my life with him – that he wanted me the way I wanted him. Another stolen glance, and a deep blush darkened my cheeks as I met his gray eyes.

At this, he politely began to escort the oil prince toward the exit, where Jaehee and I stood waiting to say goodbye to the last few guests lingering at the party. The prince greeted me enthusiastically, kissing my hand and joking, "You are a lucky woman! You would have made wonderful match for bald son, but you make Mr. Han very happy!" I thanked him and let Jaehee take over, turning my attentions back to Jumin, who stood just to the side, looking me over with that same hard-to-detect smile.

Two more guests were approaching, and Jumin murmured quietly, "Come with me," taking my hand in his. Feeling a pang of guilt at Jaehee's exasperated expression, we snuck away to one of the tables in the back of the ballroom. We sat at chairs angled close enough together that our knees brushed. He took both of my hands, tracing their shape carefully with gloved thumbs and sending electricity racing through me. "Is it possible to miss someone even when you are with them?"

I smiled and dipped my head, "I know what you mean. I- I don't want to be apart from you." I looked up nervously and saw his eyes narrowed in an emotion I couldn't quite read. He leaned forward, dangerously close, and tucked a stray bit of hair behind my ear.

"You don't have to be. Come home with me tonight." Warmth pooled in my stomach, and I leaned in to the embrace, sliding my hand underneath his blazer to the small of his back.

"Woah! Hey, you two!" Too close, Zen's voice shattered the moment and I quickly withdrew. "Let's help Jaehee, come on!" Seven stood off to the side, a mischevious glint in his eye.

Jumin gave Zen a dark glare and sighed through his nose. "Leave," he said firmly, his grip on my hand stronger than before.

"Nope! You have the rest of your life to cuddle, let's _go!_ " Zen insisted, placing his hand on my arm to help me up. This, evidently, didn't sit well with Jumin, who stood and stepped between me and Zen, looming over him. Zen lifted his hands in appeasement, but was relatively unfazed. "Okay, okay. Seriously, though, we should help Jaehee and wrap up this party."

Jumin turned to take my hand again and helped me up. I shot an apologetic look at Zen – I wasn't used to someone being so protective of me. Zen rolled his eyes with a bemused smile and the four of us (with Seven) walked back to where Jaehee stood surrounded by the last guests. I offered an awkward left-handed handshake to the LOLOL guild officer, my right hand trapped in Jumin's.

Finally, the guests had all departed, and Jaehee's polite smile was replaced with a real one, if only for a moment. "Mr. Han, you said you wanted to have dinner with your father after the party. He's waiting for you downtown."

"Ah, I'd forgotten…" Jumin frowned, meeting my gaze. I was a bit disappointed, but I smiled anyway.

"It's okay, Jumin, just go to him. He must be hurting about Glam." He hesitated, then stooped to give me a kiss goodbye. His lips pressed mine fervently, but only for a moment. Another blush turned my face pink as Zen cleared his throat loudly – I would definitely need to get used to such intimate moments happening in public. Perhaps it didn't bother Jumin, having grown up with cameras and nosy stares all his life, but for me it was a bit embarrassing, especially since I didn't quite have a handle on my own reactions when he kissed me.

"Will you wait for me at the penthouse?" he asked, but before I could get a word out, Zen interjected.

"Hey, none of that! You're not locking her up in there again until the wedding!" he insisted. Yoosung, who had appeared behind Jaehee, stifled a laugh. "I remember when I had my last girlfriend, it was you that said you opposed two people living together before marriage!" Zen scolded.

Jumin glanced between Zen and I, deliberating. "I did say that, but that was before I knew what it felt like to love someone." My heart jumped – Jumin was always so forthright! Still, I would never tire of hearing him say he loved me. "But… You may have a point," he admitted. "What do you think?" he asked me earnestly.

"I… Maybe it's best to wait." I told him uncertainly. I was torn – part of me wanted nothing more than to start my life with Jumin immediately and never leave his side. But another part of me was thinking of the conversations I had yet to have with my family, and of how special our wedding night would be if we did wait.

He pursed his lips, but did not protest. "I hope we can plan this wedding quickly, then, my love." He pressed his lips lightly to my forehead, then motioned to his driver across the room. "I will see you tomorrow." My heart sank a little when he let go of my hand, but I tried to push the feeling away.

Thankfully, Seven distracted me as Jumin walked away to meet his driver. "Hey, I can give you a ride home in my babe car!" I smiled gratefully and nodded.

"Thanks, Seven." I was a bit curious to see which of his expensive cars he'd brought to the party. "Do you need any help with anything, Jaehee?" I asked, feeling a bit guilty. I may have invited the guests, but the party was only such a success because of her hard work.

"No, that's all right. The cleaning crew has already arrived, so I'll be going home now, too. Security did their best to get rid of all the reporters after Mr. Han's proposal, but I worry that some might be lingering around outside. You'll have to be careful, okay?"

I smiled reassuringly at her. "Okay. Thanks for worrying. I never practiced judo, but I know how to put up a fight!" I joked.

Seven giggled. "So feisty! You'll have to be, if you're marrying Jumin!" I laughed, heart warm. The RFA was unfailingly kind, and I felt comforted at the thought that I was going to be a permanent member of the group. "Okay, little lady, let's go to the babe car!" I said swift goodbyes to Jaehee, Zen, and Yoosung, walked with Seven toward the doors when a familiar voice stopped us.

"Luciel," said V, hurrying toward us. Seven's lighthearted smile hardened into a stiff look of resentment. _What happened between them?_ I couldn't help but wonder. "I said we would talk after the party, and I meant it."

Seven sighed, looking a bit defeated. "Yeah, okay. I just have to take her to the apartment first. Then we can go wherever you want." V nodded, and without waiting for further answer, Seven started walking swiftly toward the door.

I hesitated, then took V's arm. "I hope this is okay." I said, not wanting to offend him.

V smiled slightly, "You are very kind." Seven was several meters ahead already, holding the door open without making eye contact with either of us. V was quiet as we made our Seven's flashy silver Mercedes with black rims. As we reached it, V clambered into the back so I hurried to the front and climbed in the nicest car I'd ever seen.

"She is a babe," I told Seven, trying to relieve the tension. He flashed a quick smile and laughed.

"Ooooh yeah." He was a good driver, I noticed quickly as he drove smoothly out of the parking lot and onto the highway. Or perhaps the car's handling was just that nice. "So!" Seven said suddenly, "The woman that melted Jumin's icy heart. Do you have magic powers? Where did you get them?"

I laughed, Jumin's name immediately bringing a silly smile to my face. "Secret." I told him. "Can't share."

"Ah, so mysterious," he joked. "Well, I know we've said it before, but the change in him really is pretty incredible. Whatever your secret power, I'm happy for both of you. Plus—" He paused to wink at me, "Maybe Jumin is warmed up enough to let me play with Elly!"

I grinned and shook my head. "I wouldn't get your hopes up." Jumin had said that he wanted to give Elisabeth 3rd back to V, but I knew that he was overjoyed to have her back home. "Sometimes I'm still not sure if I can compete with her."

Seven cackled, "I saw the look in Jumin's eyes earlier when he was trying to lure you back to his penthouse. There's no competition." I blushed again, not sure how to respond. Thankfully, Seven was turning into the neighborhood where Rika's apartment stood, so I just shuffled in my seat. "We're here! Okay, make sure you go to bed early, Mrs. Han!" Seven grinned as he pulled up in front of the building.

I laughed, embarrassed but overjoyed to be called that for the first time, and opened the door. "Goodbye, V. And thanks for the ride, Seven – make sure to get the babe home safe!" I shut the car door quickly and hurried upstairs, giving a quick glance over my shoulder as Seven drove off.

Inside, I unzipped the beautiful gown and stood in just my slip for a moment, taking in all that had happened tonight. I carefully hung the dress in a garment bag and changed into comfortable pajamas, setting a kettle on the stove for tea and curling into a chair by the window. I pulled my phone from the small bag beside me and saw one notification: a text from Jumin Han.

 _Dream of me tonight, my love._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bzzzzz bzzzzz. Bzzzzz bzzzzz._ I woke with a start, disoriented and fuzzy. _What an awful dream._ I'd fallen asleep right in the armchair, cup of tea cold and forgotten on the nightstand next to my phone – my phone! Who was calling at this – Jumin? "Hello?" I mumbled, sleep still heavy on my eyelids.

"My love. I seem to have woken you up… I'm sorry." He paused, apologetic. "I have some bad news – nothing serious, but I have to leave on a business trip in a couple of hours, so I won't be able to see you for awhile."

The nightmare I'd just woken up from coupled with the irrationality of being half-asleep were to blame, I think, that at this point tears sprang into my eyes. "Oh. W-when will you be back?" Embarrassingly, my voice cracked as I tried to rein in the excess emotions.

"I'll have to be gone for three days. Oh… Are you alright? You sounded… I should cancel the trip." Concern edged in his tone, and I backpedaled quickly.

"No, Jumin, don't, that's not necessary. I just… Woke up from a bad dream." I cursed myself as more tears crept in the corner of my eyes. _Stop being ridiculous._

There was a lengthy pause on the line before he asked, "A dream… What happened?"

"It's silly." I hedged, but received only patient silence. "I was lost. All around me was just fields and no matter how far I ran I couldn't find my way. I kept crying out but no one could hear me."

The phone crackled at Jumin breathing too close on the other end. "I will always find you, my love. Don't be afraid."

Tears started to come in earnest now, but my voice was almost steady. "Jumin… I love you. I want only to be yours."

"I wish you wouldn't cry. I don't know how to describe what it does to me. I want to wipe the tears from your cheek and hold you so that you know you are not lost." His words comforted me more than I thought possible.

I smiled as I imagined the scene – and wanted nothing more than for it to be real. "I'm sorry. I'm just being silly. Jumin, please get some sleep before your business trip. I'll see you in a few days."

"Ah – alright. I hope you fall back asleep now too. And don't have any more bad dreams until I'm there to wake you up from them. Good night, my love."

As he hung up I stood and shivered in the dark living room. I breathed a heavy sigh, wondering what I could possibly have done to deserve Jumin Han. Moments later as I curled into bed, images of his strong frame and beautiful dark eyes haunted my vision, and I dreamt of his touch.

...

I carefully measured flour the next morning to make batter for pancakes. Ever since Jumin had made them for me at his home I had been practicing making them here to return the favor one day. I kept getting the batter mixture wrong – or maybe it was the oven temperature – but they just weren't quite right. I knew how to cook, but these weren't my specialty. Yet.

I'd slept late today, after my phone call with Jumin, and it was past eleven now as I poured batter into the skillet in an almost-round puddle. Humming, I flipped over the first pancake too early, and it folded in half in sad defeat. "Damn." A knock on the door startled me, and I moved the pan with its failed pancake to the other burner. No one had ever knocked on the door before – the location of the apartment was supposed to be a secret, after all.

Still, Seven always kept an eye out through the CCTV, and against a mild apprehension, I went to answer the door as a second light knock fell. I cracked the door, cautious, and saw sunglasses and a teal mop of hair. "V!" I said, shocked. "Um, come in!" He thanked me and stepped inside, thoughts racing through my mind as I shut the door behind him.

"Were you cooking? I smell… pancakes." He smiled. "I'm sorry to have taken you by surprise – I tried to call first but it seems your phone is off."

 _Oops._ "Oh, I must have forgotten to charge it overnight. I am making pancakes, would you like some?" I asked, slightly glad he couldn't see the sad attempt at a pancake that sat on the stove now.

"You know… I haven't had a meal cooked for me in a while. I don't want to impose—"

I interjected, feeling slightly awkward and wanting to keep my hands busy. "No imposing, I made more batter than I needed! You can sit anywhere – Oh! I'm sorry for the mess, I woke up so late today."

"Thank you," he offered, taking a seat at the dining room table as I turned to make a second attempt at a pancake. "I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here. I…talked with Seven last night, and I have to go away for awhile. As a member of the RFA and especially as Jumin's fiancée, I wanted to talk with you in person before I leave."

"Sure, V. I'm glad to see you again." I told him, silently cheering as I finished a perfectly golden brown pancake and slid it onto a plate.

"Jumin is my oldest friend, and I am so glad that he has someone like you at his side. He was always so opposed to meeting women, so it took me by surprise when he fell for you so quickly and so devotedly. But meeting you at the party and even now, I think I understand. You are a good match for him." V's words brought a deep blush that stained my cheeks. "I wish you nothing but the best, of course, but I also want to make clear that there are some details to be ironed out."

I turned a half-step toward him, confused. "Details?"

"Specifically, this apartment." He clarified, his tone even and calm. "I can only assume that Jumin will be impatient with the engagement, as he was hasty enough in proposing. So in case I am still away on my trip when you leave this apartment, I needed to speak with you about it. You are safe here. Luciel and I made sure of that. And I can't explain everything, but I had him disable the CCTV for your privacy from last night – you are not in any more danger."

I glanced at the hallway out of habit and felt a bit of relief. I hadn't liked the feeling of being watched in my own home. "V… Is he going to be alright?"

"Luciel just needs time. I hope you understand when I say I can't tell you any more than that. Please cheer for him, though, when you are able. Anyway, I think you should know about this apartment. This is the first time I've ever been here, but when Rika lived here I made a lot of the arrangements." His voice caught when he said his former lover's name, and I glanced carefully at his expression.

"Okay, pancakes are ready." I took advantage of the small pause to set a plate in front of him. "I hope they're alright – I've been practicing." I watched nervously as he silently took a bite. Anxious, I started making coffee.

"They're good. Thank you." V said in his simple way, and my heart warmed. I liked seeing him without his sunglasses – he seemed softer, somehow. "When you leave this apartment, Luciel and I will remove all of the classified information, take the computer, and I will sell it. There's no longer any reason for me to hold on to it."

I flinched a bit at this. "V…"

"Don't worry. It's time I come to terms with it. I couldn't have come here if I hadn't begun to do that. Anyway… Before I leave I need to take some materials with me from the desk. And I hope that you don't find it too rude of me to ask you to step into another room while I collect them." V turned toward me at this, and I wondered momentarily how much he could see of my face.

Pouring us each a cup of coffee, I finally sat down to eat. "I don't mind. Oh, and do be careful – the coffee's very hot."

"Do you have any questions for me?" V asked unexpectedly, his long-fingered hands wrapped around the mug of coffee as if to gain its warmth.

I let out a small laugh. "Well I… I'm not sure if this is what you meant, but I did want to ask… It's just – I know hardly anything about Jumin's past." I paused as a subtle smile formed on V's lips. "We both have a lot to share with each other yet, but I want to understand him better."

V finished the remaining bit of pancake before responding with a knowing expression on his face. "I would say you understand him better than most people ever will, but I understand your curiosity. He wouldn't be too pleased if I tell you too many stories, I think, but I suppose one won't hurt." My cheeks filled with color, anticipating. I still couldn't control my emotions talking about him.

"Since we grew up in the same neighborhood, and our parents knew each other, it was only natural that we became friends. We didn't form a real bond until we were about nine years old. We were sitting in church with our parents, and the pastor was speaking about the days leading up to Jesus' death. I don't know how much you know of Christianity, but the general idea is that Jesus arrived in Jerusalem and protested against the elites – turning over tables in the marketplace, saying that you cannot serve both God and wealth.

"Jumin was very diligent, even about the Bible, and so the pastor's speech troubled him. He made his father make a donation to the church that day, and later went to every house in the neighborhood to try and convince people to help the poor. He came to my parent's house, and I answered the door. When he presented his case, I argued with him. I told him that Jesus had also said that 'prosperity rewards the righteous.' He would leave, come up with a new argument, and come back and knock on the door until I answered and listened to what he had to say. Eventually he would just come over to spend time. He liked that I didn't agree with him on things; he liked the challenge."

I smiled, listening carefully. "That does seem like him. But I didn't realize he was so religious when he was younger."

V nodded, sipping coffee. "Yes, well, I think it gave him comfort when he was unhappy. He was always too smart for his own good, and would end up thinking too deeply about what his life meant, what our actions meant, how he fit in this world. Rika reminded me of him in that way." At this he actually smiled.

"Thank you for sharing this with me." I told him, picking up the empty plates and stacking them in the sink. "Jumin is very lucky to have you as his closest friend."

V stood slowly, head tilted to the side as if listening intently to something I couldn't hear. "Jumin is a very lucky man, though I think that has more to do with you… If you don't mind, I will take the documents now from the desk." He pulled a set of small keys from his jacket pocket.

"The desk is just past that counter on your left." I said, trying to be helpful before ducking into the hallway. I couldn't deny that I was endlessly curious about exactly what it was V was retrieving, but I didn't want to harm this tenuous new friendship by trying to find out. I heard a short shuffling of papers, then the jingling of keys in the lock.

"You can come back, now." V said calmly, and he stood with a manila folder under his arm with a sizable stack of documents inside. "Thank you for breakfast – I hope to be back in time for your wedding, but if I'm not, I will tell you now: I know that you and Jumin will make each other very happy, and I will always be grateful to you for giving meaning to my closest friend. Give Jumin my best regards when you see him."

I hurried forward to take V's hand in gratitude. "Thank you, V. I hope to see you again soon – I know Jumin will want you to be at the wedding, and I do, too."

"I will do what I can." With that, V left as abruptly as he had come, and I stepped back into the kitchen to start the dishes.

Just as I turned the water on, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the desk drawer was slightly ajar – the lock turned ineffectively to closed but against the outer lip of the wood. Curiosity overwhelming, I peeked inside, just for a moment. There lay a single sheet of paper with some kind of logo on it, the same color as the hair of the person who had just left.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Shoutout to my first reviewer, SlipperyPisces. Thanks for the support!**

I couldn't help staring at the clock out of the corner of my eye. Jumin wouldn't get back from his business trip for another 9 hours, but after the eternity of the last few days, 9 hours felt just around the corner. _In the morning,_ I kept repeating to myself. _In the morning, he will be back._ Of course, that didn't necessarily mean that I would get to see him. But the stream of suggestive messages (interspersed with the occasional unsuggestive text from Jaehee seeking comfort about having to take care of Elizabeth 3rd) on my phone made me think that he might well be just as inclined to see me as I was to see him.

I rolled my eyes (but couldn't stop a smile) when, as if on cue, my phone rang again, the jazzy ringtone I'd set for calls from the RFA loud and tinny in the small room. This time, though, it wasn't Jumin. In fact, I didn't know who it was. Ice pooled in my stomach as I saw the caller ID: Unknown. Instead of answering, I took a screenshot of the incoming call with shaking fingers and waited for the ringing to stop. I was thankful Seven hadn't included a voicemail feature, or at least none I had figured out. _Seven._ I sent the screenshot to him, terror seeping in.

Only moments had passed when Seven called me. "Are you okay? What did he say to you?"

"I-I didn't answer." I admitted, comforted by Seven's familiar voice, even if his tone was uncharacteristically serious.

"Oh. Okay – yes, that's good. I'm trying to trace the call now. Gah! This shouldn't be happening. I'm sorry. Are you okay? I asked that already. But are you okay?" Like always, his words rush over one another as if he can't untangle his words as quickly as they are happening in his mind.

Despite my nervousness, a small smile formed. "Yes, I'm okay. I just don't understand. V was here a few days ago – he said all of this was over, had you turn off the CCTV and everything."

"Oh! I should turn that back on – if you don't mind, for safety, until I figure everything out. Wait – V was _there?_ Like, at the apartment?" Seven sounded as befuddled as I was beginning to feel.

"Yes, er – to both." Silence on the other end of the line. "I assumed he would have told you he was coming. He said when I move out the two of you would remove all of the classified stuff and sell the apartment. He even took a bunch of documents from the desk drawer as he was leaving. It was all a bit strange."

"Damn. We did talk about what would happen when you moved out, and he asked for the address… But he didn't say he was going there. Did… Did you see what he took out of the drawer?" Seven's tone is still somber.

"He asked me to stand in the hall while he got them… All I saw was a manila folder with a lot of papers in it." I wondered whether I ought to tell him about what I'd found in the drawer, the logo with the mint-colored eye.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't even have asked. I'm sure V has his own reasons. Look, I should focus on finding out what this person wants. If they call again, or contact you in anyway, please let me know. And I've turned on the CCTV, just as a precaution. Okay. Be safe. Bye." Before I could even say goodbye, he had hung up.

I held on to the phone, deliberating with myself whether I was worried enough to call Jumin. It was hard to keep myself from calling him for any reason, so of course now that it was almost justified, I pressed the first number on speed-dial. Dial tone. _He must be busy…_ I shook off my disappointment, going over to the small bookshelf that I'd already begun filling in the short time I'd been living here. I had a habit of buying more books than I would get through reading by the time I went to get more books. But hey – at least I never had to worry that I wouldn't have something to read.

Cracking open a volume, however, did little to ease the flutters of anxiety that plagued me since the phone call from Unknown. I kept glancing out the window of the apartment, checking my phone, and re-reading the same sentences in the book over and over – I'd spent nearly an hour reading what should taken me only a few minutes. The gloomy weather outside during the day had turned to a light rain. It wasn't late, yet, but this time of year it was already turning dark out, so when I gave up on reading and went to peer out the window, I couldn't quite tell if there was exhaust coming from the sleek black car parked out front, or if the shape inside was really staring toward the apartment or if it was just paranoia. Gooseflesh crawled across my skin, and I quickly looked away.

A firm knock on the door sent my stomach dropping to the floor. I was frozen in place by the window, holding my breath. Another knock. I edged closer to the door, grabbing my phone from the coffee table and frantically opening the RFA app. _1 message from 707._ "It's okay. Answer it." _What? Is Seven here? Why?_ Still a bit panicked, I slowly opened the door to the apartment.

"Jumin!" Relief flooded through me as I saw my fiancée, signature small smile on his lips, standing on my stoop. I flung my arms around his neck in a more forward gesture than even I'd intended.

"I could get used to that kind of enthusiasm." He murmurs, placing a gentle kiss on the side of my neck in the embrace. "I'm sorry I didn't answer your call earlier – I was on my way here and didn't want to ruin the surprise. Do you mind… If I come in?" I blushed unreasonably. _Always so formal._

Taking his hand, I pulled him inside the apartment in response. "I thought you weren't coming back until the morning! Did Seven tell you about the call?" I hoped he hadn't cut his trip short out of worry, but his brow furrowed in confusion and concern. _Maybe not._

"What call? I took an earlier flight because there was going to be a storm in Thailand and I didn't want to be away from you any longer than I needed to be." My heart melted a bit at this, and I tugged gently on his hand to lead him to sit with me on the couch.

He followed without protest, and watching this perfect man sit so poised in my own living room was an image I couldn't help but smile at. "I uhm, well, I got a call from Unknown earlier. I didn't answer it, and I told Seven right away and he's looking into it…" The smile slipped from my face as Jumin's eyes narrowed. "It might be nothing." I hedged.

"Hmm. Perhaps. I'm glad I came here, then. And I should let Luciel know that he ought to have contacted me right away." Jumin pulled out his phone, but I carefully placed my hand on top of it and pushed it down.

"It only just happened. And I'm sure he's busy hacking and figuring out what he can." I didn't want Seven to be put under scrutiny when he had been so helpful to me today. Thankfully, Jumin set the phone down without protest. "Hey… How did you know where to find me?" It occurred to me that as delightful as I was to see him, the number of people who knew where this apartment was had been rapidly expanding this week.

Jumin frowned briefly. "V. He told me that he was going to visit you, out of courtesy, and I insisted that if that were to happen then I should at least know your address too. I had to tell my driver that I was meeting with a client, of course, but I think when I told him I didn't know when I would need picking up, he might have guessed that it was a fib…" At this, a bolt of electricity shot down my spine.

"You- uhm. You don't know when you need picking up?" I asked, my imagination already starting to run wild.

His eyebrows raised. "Of course I intend to respect your wishes. I only meant that I thought you might want to talk a while." His gray eyes bored into mine, but I couldn't hold his gaze.

My cheeks flushed. "Jumin." _Just say it._ "I… Will you stay here, tonight?" I didn't dare look up at him, some misplaced shyness coursing through me.

His lips touched my warm forehead, cool to the touch. "If that's what you want, of course I will stay." Relief fell in a deluge, and I curled closer to him.

"Yes, please." I fiddled with the hem of his shirtsleeve, my hand resting on his much larger one. His free arm wrapped around me to stroke my hair, and the touch brought a deep comfort. _My love…_ I thought. He always called me that, but I felt the same. I just wasn't quite as good at saying it. "Will you tell me about Thailand?" I asked, not moving from my spot curled to his chest. He was so warm, and smelled of cologne and rain.

"Well, the parts of it that I got to see were quite beautiful. Though I have been to this same hotel before for another business trip, I'd almost forgotten the view of Bangkok that it offered. Or perhaps I was simply on the wrong side of the building last time. The food, of course, when I am abroad is always a good distraction. But I couldn't really enjoy myself knowing that you were so far away from me." Jumin trailed off, running his fingers through my hair again. "Perhaps I'll just have to arrange for you to come with me from now on."

I smiled and peered up at him. "I think that would be very expensive. But maybe once in a while, on your longer trips..." I knew I would have to make clear to him that I wasn't comfortable with his spending exorbitant amounts of money on me, wealth or no wealth. I knew how he felt about the women who always seemed to follow his father around looking for handouts, and I never wanted to give him the impression that I expected anything of the sort. But that wasn't a conversation for tonight.

I wasn't very confident with him, yet, though I knew he loved me. But I gathered up some courage and before he could make any comment about paying for travel expenses, I shifted so I could brush a hand across his cheek and pull him in for a kiss. He happily responded, his body noticeably tensing. My God, how I loved this man. I kissed him feverishly, emotions rising hot from the time we'd spent apart. My teeth grazed his lower lip, and he shuddered.

Gently, he separated us, pushing on my shoulder. "Careful, love." I didn't want to be careful. But the more level-headed part of my brain knew he was right. "I'm not going to rush you, you know." He said, tucking a stray bit of hair behind my ear. I smiled at the gesture, heart still fluttering.

"I know. But I want… I want to wake up in your arms. I want to make you happy." I meant every word, but saying it aloud brought all my irrational worries to life; that he suddenly would decide I wasn't worth his time, or that he would get up and leave me here wondering what I did wrong. But Jumin just kissed me lightly, arms strong and comforting around me.

"You already make me very, very happy. And I would very much like for you to wake up in my arms – every morning, if possible. But we can just sleep. I'm not expecting anything. I just want to be close to my beautiful, perfect fiancée." His tender words nearly brought tears to my eyes, and I nodded quickly before kissing him again.

Carefully, he shifted to get up from the couch, and I led him to the small bedroom, nervousness and joy mingling. He shed his jacket and tie, and we curled up together beneath the covers, my head resting where I could hear his heartbeat. His breathing was a little irregular, and I wondered if he, too, was positively overwhelmed with happiness. I wrapped my arm around his wide chest, and prayed for this moment to last forever.


End file.
